


I'm Gonna Stare Right Back

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Reddie Drabbles [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, based off two prompts merged together, drabble so really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice date at a nice restaurant. But Richie insists that child is starring at him.





	I'm Gonna Stare Right Back

“Eds” Richie said, almost whispering, he didn’t even know why. Eddie didn’t hear it.

“EDDIE!” He said, louder this time, as he pulled his boyfriend's sleeve.

Eddie looked up from the menu and to Richie, driving his attention to him.

“What is it, Rich?”

Richie got closer to him from his place at the other side of the table and glanced quickly at a table by their left.

“Do you see the little boy on table 12?”

Eddie looked him their left and spotted the table, in which a woman and a kid were sat at.

“What about him?”

“He keeps staring at me and it’s so fucking weird.”

“He’s just a kid. They stare at everything.”

“Yeah but it’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Just ignore it? Don’t look at him.”

“I CAN'T I CAN FUCKING FEEL HE'S STARING AT ME”

Eddie was laughing now at Richie's ridiculous overreaction.

“I’m serious!”

“I told you. Ignore it. Come on, this was supposed to be a nice date!”

“No you DON'T GET IT. I’m just gonna stare right back at him.”

“Wow. So mature.”

Richie turned his head to the little boy and started staring back at him, ignoring Eddies complains about how ridiculous that was. No, now this was personal.

The night went off and Richie was really determined, he barely took his glare off the little boy. And the kid KEPT STARING AT HIM.

“Come on Rich that’s just ridiculous his mom's gonna be worried!”

 

“HE STARTED IT!” He yelled, louder than he meant to.  
“Richie you are having a fucking staring contest with a what? Four year old?"

“So?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Damn you’re such a dork.”

Some minutes after that, the woman left with the kid and Eddie sighed in relief. At least that shit was over now. He didn’t miss the weird look the woman gave them when she passed by, though.

“What the fuck Richard?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you see the way that woman looked at us when she passed by us? I think the boy told her about you and I just-” he didn’t even finish.

“Aw come on she's the one who gave birth to that… that possessed, soulless child. I’m not one to make a scene but he was giving me the creeps. So yeah I made it and I made it LOUD. Did you see his eyes? He was staring at my fucking soul I SWEAR”

Eddie wanted to be serious about it but he couldn’t. That was too funny.

“YOU’re not one to make a scene? Are you kidding me?”

“EXCUSE ME? I am in fact not!”

Eddie called a waiter to pay for the meals and got up from the table laughing.

“Whatever you say, Trashmouth. Let’s go.”

Richie got up and followed him.

“But I’m not!”

“Okay baby.”

“When have I ever made a scene before tonight? Huh?”

“Beep beep Richie!” Eddie said and got in the car, and he laughed all the way to their house as Richie didn’t shut up once, moving his hands like crazy as he tried to prove his point.

‘I’m in love with a complete moron,' he thought.

And sure, Richie might be a moron. But he’s Eddie’s moron.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a Reddie Drabbles series so i can out them together!  
> They're really funny and nice to write so I plan to keep writing them!


End file.
